Sonic Forces X
by Savory Caesar Dressing
Summary: A couple of former members of the Resistance are bored, so they do some stupid yet exciting stuff.


Sonic finally got back to City after he had vanquished Infinite alongside The Avatar and another Sonic. He was feeling a bit frisky after the ordeal, but he had nobody to play with. Alone again, the hedgehog ran to Green Hill. Again. For the 100th fucking time. But not until after he grabbed some lube at Chemical Plant like he always does. That's probably why he keeps going there these days.

Back in City, The Avatar was in his apartment. Victory against Infinite got him quite the reputation around these parts, so he was in need of some alone time. He went into his closet and started changing. Not his clothes, but his species and sex. The male red wolf was now a female pink dog. The body change felt great, but she felt like wearing something else. The bitch decided to dress in the sluttiest outfit she could assemble. After that, she lustfully rubbed her crotch. This pink bitch was thirsty and in heat, so horny that all she could do was lay down and give herself a handjob.

Ten minutes later, a familiar face flies in through the window. A black and white jackal removes his mask. "Infinite?!" Infinite looks at The Avatar and smirks, "Lusty bitch, you're in heat. Let's fuck. Right here, right now. WITH MY ROCK HARD SEX SWORD! YOU CAN'T TELL ME NO!" The Avatar moans, "Do it big boy… Shove your massive jackal joystick in my doggy den…" Infinite immediately gets a big boner and teleports on top of The Avatar, immediately Sonic Forcing his way in.

Infinite goes in strong, his phantom phallus filling the space. The Avatar lets out a massive moan as Infinite's infinoodle infinitely inserts and repeatedly removes his wumbo wood from the bitch's crazy cooter. Infinite carefully clings onto The Avatar as he swiftly starts spanking his new bitch. With a moan, Infinite swears, "I promise you this isn't a crazy fantasy..." His black balls bounce with excitement as he further explores the endless, erm, infinite possibilities of this. He can't take it anymore and releases his rancid ranch into the pink pussy. The Avatar's vicious vagina speedily slurps up the semen and her belly immediately expands. "Oh, I suppose the possibilities actually are infinite." He thinks for a moment, and decides he wants The Avatar to take on a new form. "Alright bitch, here's the deal. I need you to turn into a hedgehog. A purple one dressed like a FUCKING PUNK ASS BITCH!" The Avatar smirks and does as he commands.

The purple hedgewhore looks Infinite in the eyes and moans, "Fuck me harder daddy." Right as she gets done saying that, a certain cobalt crusader comes in. "NO WAY! WE KICKED YOUR BUTT MAN! THAT'S NO GOOD!" The Avatar looks at Sonic and chuckles, "Wanna join us?" Sonic stares for a bit. He scratches his blue balls. Admittedly, he had been quite frisky, and looking for love in all the wrong places is the norm, so he sucked it up, "Fine. Let's fuck. But let's get this done fast before anyone sees or hears." Infinite smiles, "Let's do this while looking at some Sonadow stuff on that furry website." "Do you want me to leave?" "Yes." "Then I'm staying." "Good."

The Avatar's belly bulges a bit, but they start arranging themselves anyway. "Sewer rats on the bottom," says Infinite as he holds The Avatar close. Sonic's desperate for some action, so he lays down with his dick in the air. The Avatar places herself on his cobalt cock, and Infinite inserts his serious sausage into the plump purple poophole. Suddenly, they start floating into the air. Infinite chuckles, "So how's this? Feeling frisky? Let's do a little dance with our dicks," and starts helicoptering inside The Avatar's anus. Sonic doesn't want to be out done, so he swiftly starts shoving his little Sonic Warrior inside the purple pussy, with more Sonic Force each time. Infinite starts freaking out a bit, worried that maybe Sonic will be able to beat him, but then he realizes Sonic is no match for him anyway, so he proceeds with his plan. He starts using his hair tentacles to rub The Avatars body in many sensitive spots. He even goes as far as to rub Sonic's ass as well. Sonic begrudgingly enjoys this, so he spanks Infinite in retaliation.

Midway through the threesome, The Avatar decides to swap sexes, but this also causes Sonic's sex to be swapped since they're engaging in an exchange. Sonic blushes immensely and lets out a moan from The Avatar's mighty meat motions. The Avatar is still pregnant as ever. He starts lustfully licking Sonic's neat nipples, bouncing her beautiful boobs in the meantime. The Avatar shoves a plastic penis up Sonic's bum and sets it to vibrate like mad. Infinite removes himself from The Avatar, and removes The Avatar from Sonic, and goes to fuck Sonic himself. Sonic resists at first, but Infinite Forces his way in, and Sonic gives in, letting the jackal have his way with her.

While Sonic gets inflated with Infinite's specter semen, The Avatar turns into a female yellow bird. Still pregnant, and now Sonic is too. Infinite lets out an accomplished moan, "That's two bitches in one day. Heh. My heirs will surely be worthy." He snaps his fingers and both Sonic and The Avatar start pushing things out of their pussies. Sonic pushes out a hedgejackal, and The Avatar releases an egg from her woman cave. Infinite smiles and rubs the crotches of the two as a thank you, and leaves with his heirs.

"So now what?" asks Sonic. The Avatar shrugs and starts having hot lesbian sex with Sonic, while Antoine records it from behind a lamp.


End file.
